Pharaoh Man: The Wrath of Set
Pharaoh Man: The Wrath of Set is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, which stars Pharaoh Man. In this game, Pharaoh Man does battle with the Set Minions, enemy robots modeled after Egyptian gods, to track down the Evil Energy. Pharaoh Man starts out with his Pharaoh Shot, and is guided by a brother and sister archaeologist duo, Marcus and Isabelle Tjebu. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {A scientist repairs Pharaoh Man, as the brother/sister archaeological pair watch.} Text A scientist repairs Pharaoh Man after a sibling pair of archaeologists find him. {Pharaoh Man stirs.} {Pharaoh Man sits up.} Pharaoh Man: Where am I? Scientist: You've been brought back. Scientist: Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily have both long departed, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, many scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good. Scientist: These two, the Tjebu siblings, are archaeologists, and would love to have your help. {The brother, Marcus, steps forward.} Marcus: Welcome back, Pharaoh Man. I am Marcus Tjebu, and this is my sister, Isabelle. {Isabelle steps up.} Isabelle: We'd love to have your help on our team. Pharaoh Man: I would be honored. {Black screen, with shadowy figures of the Set Minions, appearing.} Text But, it wouldn't be long till Pharaoh Man had to show his battle prowess. Eight robots called the Set Minions had emerged, and with them was an evil purple glow. {Pharaoh Man, Marcus, and Isabelle, see what's happening.} Marcus: Rock told me of that. That's the Evil Energy that he faced when he was Mega Man. Isabelle: This is terrible! Pharaoh Man: Leave it to me! I'll send the Evil Energy down to the antiquity in no time! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Dangerous Ruin (a nod to his stage in Mega Man 4 for NES) Boss: Cyber Sphinx (basically the mini-boss that was removed in the final game, that was meant to be in Pharaoh Man's stage--hit the main face) Stage Select (Set Minions) * Thunder Hathor {Thunder element; modeled after Egyptian goddes Hathor} ** Weapon: Zap Horn (a spark sphere; when Thunder Hathor uses it, she charges it from her horns) ** Weakness: Bounce Amulet * Rebound Heqet {Bouncing orb weapon; modeled after Egyptian goddess Heqet} ** Weapon: Bounce Amulet (a frog-like clay bouncing weapon) ** Weakness: Shu Feather *** {Boss also has a submarine vehicle} * Boomer Khonsu {Boomerang weapon; modeled after the Egpytian god Khonsu} ** Weapon: Crescent Cutter (a crescent moon boomerang) ** Weakness: Stone Mace * Tidal Khnum {Water element; modeled after Egyptian god Khnum} ** Weapon: Aqua Wheel (a wheel of bubbles--similar to Scorch Wheel, but of water instead of fire) **Weakness: Zap Horn * Stone Wepawet {Stone element; modeled after Egyptian god Wepwawet} ** Weapon: Stone Mace (similar to Knight Crush, but a blunt stone ball) ** Weakness: Aqua Wheel *** {Boss also has a jetpack} * Gale Shu {Air element; modeled after the Egyptian god Shu.} ** Weapon: Shu Feather (a large feather fan that sends out tornadoes) ** Weakness: Lily Shield * Time Seshat {Time/Space weapon; modeled after the Egyptian goddess Seshat} ** Weapon: Time Scrawl (a time/space "screen nuke") ** Weakness: Crescent Cutter * Guard Nefertem {Shield weapon; modeled after Egyptian god Nefertem} ** Weapon: Lily Shield (similar to the Plant Barrier, but with an Egyptian theme) ** Weakness: Time Scrawl (it can even hit when the shield is up) Final Stages Final stages are in the Evil Energy Pyramid Evil Energy Pyramid 1: Entry Hall Boss: Drill Sasoreenu (launches projectiles similar to Drill Bomb; weak to Stone Mace) Evil Energy Pyramid 2: Temple of Memory Boss: Laser Sasoreenu (launches a bouncing beam similar to Gemini Laser; weak to Lily Shield) Evil Energy Pyramid 3: Funereal Descent Boss: Chaser Haehaey (an auto scrolling chase; need to lure it into spike walls to damage it) Evil Energy Pyramid 4: The Tombs {Boss Rush here; no boss after} Evil Energy Pyramid 5: River of the Dead (sort of a cyberspace area with a "river") Boss: Evil Energy Infused Ballade (weak to Lily Shield) Evil Energy Pyramid 6: Scales of Judgment (another cyberspace area) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Bright Man Clone (weak to Aqua Wheel) --Form 2: Image of Set (weak to Zap Horn--hit the gem in the crown) Category:Conceptual fan games